Nunca volveré a intentar olvidarte
by Lechuza Black
Summary: SPOILER 6 LIBRO! Después de todo este tiempo intentando ignorar lo que había pasado, necesitaba honrar tu muerte de algun modo, Sirius...


**Esto es lo que necesitaba escribir después de la indignante ausencia de algo así en el 6º Libro. ¿Por qué nadie se ha molestado en recordar a Sirius? ¿Por qué nadie se ha molestado en hacerle un funeral? El hecho de que no haya un cuerpo que enterrar no es una excusa… por eso necesitaba escribirlo, ¡hacerlo real! Aunque a Rowling no le de la gana . . Espero que os guste, yo lloré mientras lo escribía… T-T**

La helada brisa mecía suavemente su cabello mientras estaba allí parado, contemplando el valle desde arriba. El paisaje tenía un invernal tono gris y ondulando rítmicamente la hierba y los desnudos árboles el viento no daba tregua alguna, calvándose entre los resquicios de su túnica, como afilados puñales. Se quedó hipnotizado contemplando aquella estampa, incapaz de mover un músculo, inundándose de felices recuerdos lejanos. Recuerdos de sus sonrisas, de sus gestos, de todo cuanto habían compartido. Pero todo llevaba siempre a lo mismo. Todos aquellos recuerdos que por un momento le hacían asomar una tibia sonrisa, acababan convirtiéndose en la oscuridad que le hacía morderse el labio inferior y bajar la vista con la mirada desenfocada. Cuando detrás de todos esos recuerdos se encontraba el "Nunca volverán… nunca volverás a ver sus sonrisas… ya no hay nada que compartir." Y de nuevo se encontraba solo. Y el frío le hacía rodearse con los brazos, habiendo sido bruscamente sacudido por la realidad. Habían pasado tantos años desde que había estado en aquel lugar por última vez… desde aquel funeral.

Suspiró con firmeza, aquellos pensamientos los había enterrado hacía ya muchos años, no podía permitir que afloraran de nuevo. Todo pasa, pero hay que seguir adelante. Sólo una última cosa, tenía que hacer una última cosa para quedarse satisfecho, para saber que había cumplido su deber. Se armó de valor y dio un paso tras otro, para encontrarse cada vez más cerca de los llanos campos del Valle de Godric. Allí se encontraba su casa, la casa que había sido de ellos. No había vuelto a ser habitada. Alejado de las viviendas del Valle, se encontraba sin embargo el lugar al que se dirigía. Entre la verde hierba sobresalían sendas lápidas de piedra, una junto a la otra, solitarias y frías a la sobra de un árbol desnudo.

Se detuvo frente a ellas para contemplarlas durante largo rato. James y Lily. Nunca podría olvidar cuánto hicieron por él. James, su amigo, su compañero, aquel que siempre creyó en él, que le dio una oportunidad, a quien le dio igual quien o qué fuese. Lily, aquella que vio más allá de quien era, quien supo comprenderle siempre. ¿Cuantísimo les debía a quienes le brindaron los mejores años de su vida?

Sin decir una palabra, miró a su alrededor, para realizar aquello a lo que había venido. Se sentía culpable por no haberlo hecho antes. No había tenido valor. Había intentado enterrar ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su ser, había intentado que no aflorase a la luz todo el pesar que le había conducido hacia allí. Sabía que había sido cobarde, que había intentado ignorar lo que había ocurrido, se sentía terriblemente culpable por haberse negado a derramar una sola lágrima por él. Se había convencido de que tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante, por la Orden, por todos, porque no podía venirse abajo por un "contratiempo". Porque eso era algo que podía ocurrir, porque era un riesgo que todos debían asumir, porque podría haber sido cualquiera de ellos. Pero fue Él.

Siempre que le abordaba aquel pensamiento intentaba ignorarlo por todos los medios. Se había ido, no había nada más que pensar, simplemente ocurrió.

Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado… Dumbledore… Bill… Snape. Ella.

Todo aquello le había desbordado. Se había dado cuenta de que no podía enterrar por más tiempo el profundo dolor que había sentido en aquel momento. La terrible oscuridad que lo había rodeado. El fin de sus esperanzas. Y ahora, que todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro, ahora que sabía que el ser valiente e impasible no servía de nada. Dumbledore lo había sido, y ni siquiera él, el mago más poderoso, había sido capaz de sobrevivir manteniéndose firme. ¿De qué servia entonces seguir adelante sin detenerse en lo que realmente importa? Ahora lo sabía. Si todos estaban en un terrible peligro de muerte, si podía ser asesinado mañana, si ya apenas quedaban esperanzas de triunfar, no había ninguna razón para seguir ocultando su propia debilidad. Si iba a morir mañana, tenía que terminar muchas cosas. Tenía que asegurarse de que moriría habiendo guardado respeto por todos aquellos que habían hecho tanto por él. Ahora sabía que no era algo del pasado. La muerte no es algo para olvidar, sino para que esté siempre presente en los corazones de quienes han perdido a quien querían. Porque solo así pueden seguir vivos.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Con un movimiento de varita condujo una gran roca de granito y la colocó junto a las tumbas de Lily y James. Una vez en su sitio, moldeó mágicamente su forma, para convertirla en una losa rectangular y pulida. Se agachó junto a ella y acarició levemente su suave superficie y con una amarga sonrisa, apoyó la punta de su varita sobre la roca y la arrastró lentamente de un lado a otro. Al paso de la varita, aparecieron, talladas con suma delicadeza y perfección, letra por letra, las palabras.

"_En memoria de Sirius Black, cuyo cuerpo no permanece en este mundo, pero cuya alma descansará por siempre junto a sus más queridos amigos"_

Y bajo las palabras, una fecha:

"_Junio de 1996"_

'Siento no haber hecho esto antes, amigo mío.' Dijo Remus en un susurro. 'Ahora ya tienes un lugar en el que descansar en paz. Y prometo que nunca más volveré a intentar olvidarte.'

Permaneció unos segundos contemplando la placa y releyendo aquellas palabras una y otra vez, deteniéndose siempre en las letras de su nombre, inundando su mente de recuerdos del pasado en el que siempre habían estado juntos. Que estúpido había sido al intentar ignorar su pérdida. Nunca. Nunca podría olvidar cómo Sirius siempre lo había protegido. Siempre había cuidado de él. Siempre había estado ahí.

Una fría ráfaga de viento le recordó que era hora de ponerse en marcha. Se levantó lentamente, y después de contemplar la losa una última vez, se volvió para regresar por donde había venido, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la silueta de cabello rosado que le esperaba. Para seguir viviendo.


End file.
